


Just Like Sleeping Beauty

by Dragon-Who-Writes (messed_up_reader)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Mom Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormpilot, poe dameron is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messed_up_reader/pseuds/Dragon-Who-Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is head over heels in love with Finn and gets some motherly advice from Leia. He also really wants to kiss Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens while Finn is still unconscious because of the whole Kylo Ren thing.

The General walked into Finn’s hospital room. She checked up on all the ill and injured on the base, but Finn was special. And it wasn’t just that he had detailed, internal knowledge of The First Order, or that he was crazy enough to sacrifice himself for their cause. There was just something more about him. Also she was looking for Poe and figured he would be here since the pilot never left the ex-stormtrooper’s side since being admitted. 

 

“Poe get your feet off the table.”

 

With a start Poe obeyed the order, and not because it came from General Organa, but because it came from Leia - she was practically a mom to him, also she was just a great lady.

 

“Sorry ma’am. I was just waiting for Finn to wake up. How much longer do you think he will be out for?”

 

Leia pulled up a seat next to his, “I certainly can’t tell you, and the doctor’s give it a couple of more days before we should get worried.” 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Poe turned to the General with a mischievous look in his eyes. Leia looked at him, and simply said, “No.”

 

Poe looked at her, offended, “What?! I didn’t even say anything yet.”

 

“Oh but I know that look. You get that look before you do something romantically reckless. And it never ends well. You have never had a relationship last more than a couple of months. And either you end up heartbroken or the poor kid on the other end does. I honestly don’t know which is worse for me.”

 

Poe slouched down in his chair and crossed his arms, “Not every relationship.” 

 

“Name one.”

 

“Uh… Amber.”

 

Leia sighed and rubbed her temples, “Only because you were only dating each other in order to make someone else jealous.” 

 

“Fair point, however it was still a good relationship. Besides I think Finn is different.”

 

“And what makes you say that Poe?”

 

“Dunno. It just feels right. None of the others did.” 

 

“You guys have barely spoken to each other. You don’t even really know him Poe,” said Leia consolingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Okay, but who needs to talk to a person if they saved your life. And the Resistance. By facing my generations equivalent to Darth Vader. Like that is pretty damn hot. Also he rebelled against the strongest organization to date. I mean I have seen first hand how outmanned and outgunned we are in this war General. I still think we can win, but they are scary. And he rebelled against them. How freaking hot is that?”

 

Leia rolled her eyes, but Poe ignored her and continued.

 

“And I know that isn’t a great foundation for a relationship, but the first time you met Han, you pushed him into a trash compactor. And you guys did alright. Plus Finn and my first meeting went way better than that. And anyways. I’m not saying I know him. I’m not saying I want to make out with him. I’m just saying I want a chance to get to know him.”

 

Leia could see the passion in Poe’s eyes. He didn’t say he was in love, he just said he had a crush. But Leia could see. She knew. The boy was already head over heels in love with Finn. She had seen that look in Han’s eyes after the trash compactor. He kept denying it, but it was there. He couldn’t stop loving her, even if he wanted to. She knew because it was the same way with her. There was no reversing it now. 

 

Poor kid. But he was also lucky. To find someone he truly loved. A blessing and a curse love is. It just depends on the day.

 

After about a minute in silence and staring at Finn (Leia at his vitals, Poe at his lips and face), Poe exclaimed, “I’m going to kiss him”. 

 

Leia peered over in surprise, “Now?” 

 

Poe licked his lips, a mad gleam in his eyes, “Now.”

 

“I would say you shouldn’t because it is just reckless and stupid, but that wouldn’t stop you. In fact me saying that would make you want to do it more. I would also say you shouldn’t because I am a firm believer that if both parties can’t offer consent, then it is justwrong and the violator should be punished.”

 

Poe deflated at the last part.

 

“However,” Leia continued, “I also saw the way Finn looked at you when he realized you weren’t dead, when you told him he looked good in your jacket, and that boy wants you as much as you want him, if not more so.” 

 

“So you think I should kiss him?”

 

“No. I don’t think you should. I think it is stupid and reckless. But I’m also not going to stop you.” Leia got up with a half smirk and patted Poe on his shoulder. 

 

After she left the room, Poe stood and leaned over Finn. He just wanted to give him something nice, something to look forward to when he wakes up in a world going to shit. And then Poe slowly and gently kissed Finn, one hand on Finn’s chest the other on his head. When Poe opened his eyes after he finished kissing Finn, he found himself staring into the eyes of the other man. 

 

Poe leaped back with a little yelp of surprise. 

 

Finn choked out a couple of words, “Poe? Were you kissing me?”

 

Poe went back over to Finn’s side and took his hand, “Uh yeah buddy. I was. I just . . . I thought,” he stumbles over the words a little, “How are you? I should probably get the doctor.”

 

“I’ve been better. Where am I exactly? Last thing I remember was getting my ass kicked by Kylo Ren.”

 

“Oh. Uh. You are at the Resistance Base. Rey and Chewie brought you back here after we destroyed Star Killer Base.”

 

“We won?”

 

“Well we won the battle. Haven’t won the war yet. But don’t worry about that. We should focus on getting you better.”After a moment of silence. “So you aren’t angry about me kissing you while you were . . . ya know . . .”

 

“Unconscious?” Finn filled in. Poe nodded. “No I’m not mad. I think it was romantic. I liked it. I like you Poe. I don’t know if I like you only because you were the first person I ever met who treated me like . . .”

 

“A person,” this time Poe filled in Finn’s thought.

 

“Yeah. I mean you don’t know what that meant to me. After I get better, you should actually take me on a date. I’m not a kiss and forget about it kind of guy. You have to earn my affection,” Finn said with a cheeky smile and joking tone. 

 

Poe laughed, “I will go get a doctor then. I need you healthy as fast as possible.”


End file.
